


Origin of Despair

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Andre and Semir recently returned from their honeymoon after they decided to seal their bond with marriage and things seem to be going great for the two of them.But things never stay good for too long.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 3





	Origin of Despair

The early morning rays of sun forced Andre to open his eyes, he was hit with an autumn morning chill and saw the bedroom window slightly open, the beige curtains moving with the gentle wind. He ran his hand through his hair and stretched his arms. When his hand landed on a cool empty spot beside him, he turned his head and saw a concerning lack of his significant other.

Pushing himself upright into a sitting position, Andre rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let the blanket slide to his lap, unraveling his naked muscular torso. He could feel goosebumps as soon as his bed warmed skin was exposed to the cold air and Andre searched the floor next to his side of the bed for his discarded shirt. Unable to find it, he threw the blanket aside and got out of the bed, with his nude form now completely exposed to the coldness, he was now fully awake and walked to the wardrobe, grabbing a new pair of underwear.

Once he closed the wardrobe, he smelled the pleasant aroma of a morning coffee spreading through the apartment. He followed the source to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway when he saw two quite unexpected sights at once.

Semir in the process of making them both breakfast in the form of buttered and toasted bread with an egg while the coffee mugs steamed with the pleasant aroma beside him.

Andre watched him pull back the long sleeve of his shirt to avoid getting it covered in butter and he couldn’t help but smile at the display.

Semir was wearing his shirt.

The red dress shirt that fit Andre just right, he’d worn it the day before on the flight back from Mallorca where they’ve just spent a week. The shirt was of course way too large for Semir’s much smaller frame and Andre’s gaze lowered to where the hem of the shirt hung low covering the Turk’s butt and several inches of bare skin of his thighs.

Andre lingered by the door enough for Semir to look over his shoulder at the Alpha.

“Good morning,” Semir’s gaze fell to Andre’s only article of clothing and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, “Aren’t you cold?”

Andre followed his gaze to his boxers.

“A bit,” he admitted and walked up to the Omega who resumed smearing butter over the toast. 

“But you were clearly colder,” Andre wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s middle and pressed his lips against his neck, feeling the scenting gland moving just beneath the press of skin. As if on command, the initial smell of coffee was overpowered by the delightful spicy scent of his mate.

Semir’s hand moved from the table to where Andre’s was resting against his stomach, drawing the Alpha’s attention to the small gold band pressing against his finger.

_ Right, not just mates anymore _ , Andre remembered. They were married now.

He pressed a trail of kisses to the exposed throat until the fabric of his own shirt tickled him beneath the chin.

“You do know that this is my favourite shirt?” Andre muttered and moved his hands slowly down Semir’s sides until his fingers felt the surface changing from soft fabric of his shirt to the cool skin right beneath it. The Omega stopped with what he was doing and lowered his gaze to where Andre’s hands were sliding up underneath the hem of the shirt, pulling it up with the motion.

“And what about it? I was cold and you were asleep.” He challenged his husband, pressing his back against the bare solid chest behind him, observing the movement below.

When Andre felt nothing but bare skin even as his hands moved over the hipbones, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Not that cold I see.” He murmured, pressing his lips to the nape of his Omega’s neck and his hands caressed the firm buttock of the smaller man.

“I can take it off if you want.” Semir offered, his voice low and seductive.

Andre couldn’t stop the growl the Alpha within him let out at the obvious promise.

“No, keep it on,” he demanded. The air shifted in the room and their mutual arousal quickly overpowered the smell of food.

Despite their lovemaking the night before, Semir turned around to face his Alpha and grabbed a handful of his hair, giving Andre a brief look at the arousal in his eyes before crushing their lips in a passionate kiss, tongues finding one another with unsatiated hunger. Their scents mingled as two powerful arms grabbed Semir’s ass firmly and hoisted him up without breaking their kiss. The Omega quickly wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist, grinding against the growing bulge straining within Andre’s boxers.

Backing blindly out of the kitchen, Andre’s leg bumped into a piece of furniture, the Alpha opened his eyes briefly to look at the couch and satisfied with the available option collapsed with his delightful burden on top of it, sending the cushions falling to the ground.

Without breaking the kiss, Andre’s hand clumsily moved between the Omega’s legs and upon feeling the wetness right beneath his fingers already, his cock twitched with interest.

His little Omega was already dripping with slick, seemingly spending most of the honeymoon in their hotel suite bore some interesting results to their love life. Semir whined unhappily underneath him when Andre hasn’t proceeded to fuck him without hesitation as he was used to, the Alpha looking him over like a predator observing his prey, looking for the right spot to devour.

Andre couldn’t help it, Semir sprawled beneath him wearing his shirt now wide open and only loosely hanging on his shoulders, lean legs spread wide open, inviting him in eagerly, that was a sight the Alpha wanted to memorize and never forget.

At last, he took mercy on his sexually frustrated mate and his equally straining erection and moved in, letting the body beneath him open up and take him in as he did so many times before.

\----

Tom sighed and checked his watch probably for the fifth time in the past ten minutes and shivered.

It was way past the beginning of his shift, yet, Semir still hasn’t shown up and unfortunately for Tom, his Mercedes wasn’t available today so he was fully reliant on Semir bringing his BMW for this week’s duty, it was sitting in the parking lot at an airport for an entire week anyway.

He was happy for his best friend, marrying the man he loved after the difficulties both went through to get to this point and yes, the ceremony was beautiful, but…

Their honeymoon was over and Tom was freezing his ass off waiting for him to drag himself out of the bed and go back to work.

“Just call him then, they probably just overslept,” Andrea suggested earlier.

So he tried that, but the phone rang.

And rang.

And still rang.

Until Tom clicked the ‘cancel’ button and shoved the phone in his pocket angrily. Five minutes, he’d wait five more minutes and that’s it. He crossed his arms, hugging himself in the cold weather, regretting he only decided to wear his light jacket this morning. He glanced towards the station’s door and strongly considered just going back inside, but if Engelhardt saw him return when he was already meant to be on the route with Semir by now, she’d definitely try calling him too and that’d be far uglier than his own irritation with his partner.

He raised his hand, checking his watch.

Three more minutes, he’d call again.

\----

Andre couldn’t help the animalistic growl that escaped him as he bent his knees, further pushing himself all the way inside. He watched Semir’s face twist, eyes rolling, and fluttering shut. “You look so damn hot like this,” he grunted, his hips snapping up with the followed sound of obscene squelch, his Omega was absolutely soaking with slick and taking him so eagerly that Andre felt like a drunk man unable to get enough.

Semir’s walls were squeezing him tight, the warm wetness, his moans, all of it was driving Andre further into sensory overload. "I could fuck you forever and not get tired of it," he groaned, unable to stop the lustful spill of words when Semir’s heat envelops him so wonderfully, the way his breath hitches as he nears his own orgasm.

Andre pulled his hips back and slammed home again drawing moans so high and loud he was almost certain they’d be getting some strange looks from their neighbours later on, but he loved seeing Semir so unguarded and shameless during sex. The cries he was letting out when Andre fucked him, so breathy and sharp, a grand melody for the Alpha’s ears, driving him on.

Semir opened his mouth to speak, but rather than words, near painful cry, ripped from him, when Andre grinded into him, his insides being pushed at so hard it almost hurt.

"Andre, oh god-" Semir groaned, clutching the only remaining cushion stuffed behind his head with a deathly grip. His cock continued dripping and twitching, begging for Andre's touch. His ass clenched and his body rocked with every thrust, poised and ready for more. Semir opened his eyes briefly, meeting his Alpha’s equally feverish look, and smiled breathlessly despite the ecstasy enveloping him inside out.

“We’ll be late to work,”

Following a small chuckle, Andre started to pound into him, letting him know what he thought about that. The air seemed to grow hotter and hotter with every thrust and the moment felt endless. There was no sign of hurry from either of them, the pair too enveloped in their lovemaking that the distant sound of phone ringing went unnoticed by both.

Andre’s angle shifted and Semir sobbed, already filled to the brim and ready to burst. He moaned and whined words that jumbled together to form incoherent sentences and phrases, but Andre knew his husband well enough to know this meant only good things. It meant he was close, so close that it was painful.

“You ready to come, baby?” Andre murmured, leaning down until their foreheads were pressed together, the sweat sticky between them, Semir nodded wordlessly, his lips parted and glistening with saliva from their previous kiss and Andre felt a strong urge to reclaim them once more, but Semir’s cheeks were already such a bright red color, he didn’t want to deprive him any of the precious oxygen he had left and instead pressed a kiss to his sweat-covered forehead, releasing his grip from the smaller man’s bruised thigh to caress his cheek with so much love behind it, it made his heart ache.

They made love so many times by now, but Andre always found the sight of his mate beneath him so damn beautiful that he’d marry him all over again if it was possible, but he knew Semir was already completely his just as much as he was Semir’s. Andre let out a long, low moan and froze, thrusting only when his body deemed it necessary. At the feeling of Andre’s cum filling him, Semir pushed his hips against the Alpha’s, eagerly taking him all in and keeping them connected as Andre gripped his hips hard.

“Fuck!” Semir wailed, the heat within him unbearable, and every nerve in his body white-hot. He pulled the too-long sleeve of the borrowed shirt to his face and bit down on the soft fabric, screaming into it as his own release hit him like a flood. His body twitching and jolting with every burst. They rode out their orgasms with moans and grunts and when it was over, Andre pulled out of him slowly, a sinful squelch sounding off. The substance leaking down to Semir's quivering thighs and staining the couch beneath him.

The only sound within the room was loud breaths followed by low chuckling and smack of lips as they kissed slowly, their hands running over their mutually naked bodies appreciatively, Andre felt stickiness on the shirt still loosely around Semir’s shoulders and both looked down to a rather large stain at the bottom of it from where their mutual release mixed together. 

“I think your favourite shirt is ruined,” Semir commented sheepishly.

“Oh well,” Andre stared at the mess while his hand still slowly caressed the bruise on his Omega’s thigh, “Guess I’ll need to invest in more of those if this is how it’s going to end up every time.”

“Oh, no, no, as comfy as it is, I don’t have enough stamina to do this often,” Semir said with a laugh and Andre pulled him up into a sitting position and snaked his arms underneath the ruined shirt, pulling him close for another kiss.

Before that exchange proceeded to grow any more heated, they both heard the phone ringing and Semir pulled away from the kiss to look at the clock and his sated expressions shattered with horrifying realization.

“Oh crap, Tom’s going to kill me.” He stumbled to his feet and forgetting what the activities they’ve just been doing, hissed audibly and his hand shot to his lower back.

“Careful,” Andre reached out to steady him and got up along with him, grabbing his discarded underwear along the way. Semir didn’t heed his mate’s words and rather resorted to limping his way to the bathroom muttering to himself “ _ ‘Feels good for ten seconds, but gets so goddamn uncomfortable afterward...” _

Andre rolled his eyes when the door to the bathroom shut behind his husband and he was left alone with the mess they made on the couch. Throwing one more quick glance at the clock, he went to the bedroom for a second change of clothes that morning.

\-----

Tom watched the BMW come to an abrupt stop in front of the station and his partner jumped out of the driver’s seat and went straight towards him with a very guilty expression. Andre on the other hand got out of the car calmly and followed him with an unrushed pace.

Seeing Semir was already coming up with an excuse, Tom interrupted him and pointed at the watch on his hand.

“That’s at least three of my late arrivals combined into one, Semir. Welcome back by the way.”

“Really?” Semir looked at his own watch and pursed his lips. “Alright, so I’m a little bit late.”

“A little, he says a little.” Tom snorted and looked over his shorter partner’s head at his colleague on his way to the station. “Engelhardt is going to give him an earful for arriving late.”

“It was his fault anyway,” Semir grumbled and walked back to his car with Tom following him.

“You’re both at fault if you can’t drag each other out of the bed on time.” The taller man accused and got in the passenger seat, seeing as the pair in question gave each other a brief wave before Semir got in the driver’s seat and they headed on their routine patrol.

\---

“So Herzberger is still trying for a promotion?” Semir rested his elbow against the window frame as they cruised on.

“You bet he is and he’s going hard after it, but surprise surprise, he’s got a competition this time,” Tom chuckled and flipped through a newspaper on his lap.

“Really? Don’t tell me Bonrath acquired the courage to face the old grump? That'd put a strain on their decades old friendship.” 

“Oh their bickering is safe, the new competition is Eike.”

“Eike? No way,” Semir laughed, “I’ve only been gone a week and the hierarchy is turning in all the unexpected places.”

They drove several more kilometers down the road until Semir parked the car on a closeby dirt road and the two sat back to wait for a signal from their colleagues at the radar for any speeding car passing through.

After running out of topics to talk about the two watched the cars ahead passing by in silence, it looked like this would be one of the more quiet days with the lack of activity since the morning. Bored of the newspaper, Tom folded it and threw it on the back seat, spotting his partner turning the plain gold ring around his finger.

“How does it feel to be a married man?” Tom’s sudden question made Semir stop what he was doing and look at his partner in surprise.

“Surprisingly different to just being mated,” he replied with a smile, “ Not that I’m opposed to the choker, but the ring feels a lot more subtle, I like it.”

“Andre must be mourning the loss of the choker,” Tom snickered and picked up a water bottle. “That’s such an Alpha guilty pleasure I’d be surprised if he let go of that without hesitation.”

“He didn’t, it’s just more of a special occasion sort of thing now.” 

Tom took a drink and closed the bottle again.

“You could have just said sex, we’re both grown-ups.”

“It’s not just sex,” Semir rolled his eyes, “I mean special events too.”

“Sure, sure.”

The radio crackled to life, catching both men’s attention.

“This is Cobra 9 to all patrol cars, we’ve got a pursuit in progress, black Audi A3, the number plate is FRWJ197. The driver broke through our checkpoint and is heading south A4 towards 26th kilometer.”

The two of them exchanged a look and Semir started the car just as Tom grabbed the receiver of the radio.

“This is Cobra 11, we’re on 28th kilometer and joining the pursuit.”

He looked over at his partner whose hand already rested on the gear shift ready for a chase.

“I hope you’re well-rested after your honeymoon.” He said, placing the receiver back in its place. The Omega only smirked in response, his hand tightening on the ball of the gear shift as he watched the road intently.

The moment the speeding Audi was spotted, there was a loud screech and the silver BMW was on the move within seconds.

\----

Andre stared at the pile of paperwork at his desk and debated if it wasn’t better to just stay at home. One quick glance at where the door just shut behind Engelhardt though, he headed over to his desk.

The chief wasn’t as angry as he expected at least, but still gave him more than enough of work to last him for the rest of the week. The Alpha took of his jacket and threw it over his chair, sitting down. One quick look over the documents revealed most of them to be his previous cases requiring to be archived and all the missing details to be filled out.

“Isn’t this Andrea’s work?” He muttered in annoyance, but opened the first file and read through the contents.

Andre barely got through the first case before there was a knock on his door and his eyes rose up to meet Andrea’s already walking in and much to his dismay, held another folder of even more paperwork.

“Whatever that is I don’t want it.” He warned her and she paused. She followed his gaze to the folder in her hands and rolled her eyes, opening it up and placing it before him.

“Relax, Engelhardt only needs you to sign those, Semir’s going to sign them too when he comes back.” She placed her finger to the signature boxes, but Andre pushed her hand out of the way, 

“Power to make healthcare decisions?” He read out loud.

“That means if Semir ends up at the hospital you’ll be the first emergency contact.” She explained. “Semir’s going to have the same thing for you.”

He kept reading on, much to her annoyance.

“Just sign it Andre, I have plenty of work to do myself-”

“I’ve got Semir on my ID for two years as my Omega and only after we get married, we get this?” He stared at the document disapprovingly but signed it at last.

“Being someone’s spouse is more official than being someone’s mate, as odd as that may sound - thanks.” She took the document from him and turned to leave. She spared him one more look, her lips curling up in a small smile. “Congratulations, by the way.”

He nodded in thanks and watched the door close behind her. There was still a slight awkwardness in the air whenever they talked despite his long-established relationship with Semir and Andre was never sure which one of them was the culprit behind the secretary’s unhappiness since she liked them both prior to finding out about their bond. She was invited to the wedding along with the rest of their friends, but Andre hadn¨t seen her there. Frankly, he was more preoccupied with preventing Tom from getting his new husband completely wasted before their wedding night.

They still nearly missed their morning flight to Mallorca and after dragging themselves to their hotel suites they promptly fell asleep for the next eight hours anyway.

Andre felt a smile tugging at his lips at the memory of trying to coax Semir out of the spacious, luxurious king-sized bed only to end up back in it himself moments later after getting an earful of lustful promises from the sinfully attractive Omega. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he took no convincing at all, he had no doubt that the staff and the other clients must have felt a great sense of relief when they finally left after a week. As much as he enjoyed hearing Semir’s very vocal appreciation of his abilities as a lover, others definitely didn’t share his enthusiasm.

With a pleased sigh at the fond memory, Andre returned to the unfortunate task at hand.

\----

“It’s not that bad,” Tom reassured his partner as Semir examined the dent in the side of his car with an unhappy expression. The Audi ended up in a ditch after Semir pit maneuvered it off the road and the youth was dragged out mostly unhurt but under the heavy influence of illegal substances.

“I’d like this one to last at least a couple of months,” Semir scratched at the strips of black paint along the dent.

Bonrath and Herzberger carried on a quiet conversation from where they were inspecting Audi’s trunk until Bonrath called out to the two detectives.

“Tom! Semir! Come look at this!”

The two exchanged a confused look but rushed over to the other pair. Bonrath and Herzberger took a step back to let them take a look inside the trunk.

“Good thing you rammed him from the side.” Bonrath had said.

Semir’s eyes widened when he saw the contents and Tom moved to stand beside him looking equally as surprised.

The trunk was filled with explosives to the brim. Tom held the back of his head, utterly speechless.

“It looks like the kind they use in mining,” Herzberger noted, reaching out to one of the packages but Bonrath swiftly slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch it you moron, just because it hasn’t exploded yet doesn’t mean it can’t do that now!”

“I know that!” Herzberger shot back.

Semir pinched the bridge of his nose as the two partners continued to bicker behind him. This wasn’t the welcome he expected from his week off.

“Alright!” He snapped, causing the two men to stop and look at him, “ Close the road, we’ll have to call the explosives disposal unit before we can do anything else.”

“We’ll have to close it in both directions, if anything goes wrong we’ll have a small crater here.” Tom exhaled and walked back towards the BMW.

“How did a junkie get his hands on so many explosives?” Bonrath shook his head as they all moved away from the stacked up vehicle. He offered Semir a hand up the steep hill, his colleague taking it gratefully and helping him drag out Herzberger shortly after.

“Maybe he stole them to buy more drugs with the money he’d get?” The older officer suggested.

“And who do you think he’d sell them to? Hardly the pawnshop.” Semir said dismissively. Herzberger shook his head.

“You’d be surprised what sort of things junkies manage to sell. If they can get their hands on guns, they can get their hands on explosives too and the buyer isn’t always going to be a pawnshop. Anyone who has the money but doesn¨t want to get their hands dirty can recruit people like that.”

“You’ve had something like this happen before?” Semir nodded towards the Audi curiously.

“Not specifically, but I know things like this can happen, seen it in other places.” Herzberger said.

“Like movies.” Bonrath snorted earning himself a glare from his partner.

“No, for your information, it happens abroad all the time.”

“Yeah, I bet it does, Die Hard was it?” Bonrath laughed.

“What the hell is ‘Die Hard’, you’re starting to get on my nerves Dieter-”

“Can you call the disposal unit or do I have to request a marriage counseling too?” Semir jumped in and the two shot him a look. 

“I’m on it,” Herzberger grumbled and walked over to their Porsche to make the call. Semir watched him with an amused smile and went to the BMW where Tom just finished up the radio call. The taller man gave him a frustrated look.

“What?” Semir asked.

“It’ll take an hour to redirect the traffic, they’re already clogging up the highway entrance, I don’t know how are we going to get the technicians in here at that rate.”

“Great, so we’re gonna be sitting here with a car bomb for the next hour or more.” Semir sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck. 

Tom smirked and shut the door to the BMW.

“Shame Andre didn’t cause you to oversleep for a few more hours, huh.”

Semir chuckled.

“Honestly? Almost yeah.” 

\----

The wait dragged out for well over two hours in the end and the removal of the explosives themselves even longer and by that time Semir wasn’t even looking at his watch. Immediately after disposal, they had to head over to the piled up traffic and redirect it to regain a steady flow once more. By then the sun was already well on its way down and the partners worn out and weary on their way back to the station. Semir pulled up in the parking lot and closed his eyes for a brief moment, exhaling slowly.

“I feel like I could use another vacation.”

Tom cackled at that.

“Forget about it, you had your week and that’s way more than any of us are blessed with.”

“Some people are on their honeymoon for two weeks,” Semir sniffed as they got out of the car, the warmth of the sun was long gone and coldness was beginning to set in once more.

“But most don’t get to smooch their spouse at work every day.”

“Oh, as if you wouldn’t do it had you been in the same position.” Semir threw his partner a side look and walked through the front door.

As soon as they appeared in the hallway, Andrea walked up to them with a paper and Tom took it.

“What’s this again, we’ve got enough to do with one report already…” He grumbled while examining it.

“Calendar of available days, but I can take it back if you don’t want a day off,” Andrea reached for the paper and Tom quickly held it up.

“No! I’ll be taking this with me, to my office, thank you” He moved past her, Semir following him with a smirk.

“But I need to give it to Engelhardt!” Andrea called out after him.

“I think I can handle that myself!” Tom called back and he narrowly made it to the door of their office when he noticed the lack of his partner behind him and saw him some distance in the back, exchanging a welcome back kiss with his husband.

“Semir, come on!” 

“ _ Give me strength _ ,” Semir muttered under his breath and with one last peck on the lips quickly removed himself from Andre’s not so willing grip and hurried after his partner. The Alpha watched his mate with a small smirk and returned to his office.

Semir closed the door behind him after following Tom to their office and took off his jacket while his partner examined the calendar thoughtfully.

“Looking for the best date?” The Omega queried. Tom chewed on his lower lip, his brows furrowed in either displeasure or concentration.

“Mhm,” he simply nodded.

Aware that his partner wasn’t going to be much of a conversationalist, Semir turned on his computer and shuffled closer to the table. He might as well print the sheet for an accident report and get started with it. Noticing the e-mail from their accountant, he’d also clearly need to do his and Andre’s monthly shifts with their honeymoon being near the end of the month, it needed to be turned in as soon as possible for them to actually get their paychecks. He rubbed his face tiredly. He should teach his mate how to finally do it himself, it wasn’t like Andre was too stupid to do it, just uninterested, but it added more workload for him now when he really didn’t need it.

On the other hand, Andre did take care of most of their bills at home, so Semir could hardly accuse his spouse of not carrying his load. Just not where it was needed right now.

Semir did the shifts first in the end, with the issue being just a little bit more pressing and after he was done, he looked up at his partner who was slowly making one x after another on various dates. The Omega rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back after he heard the distinctive sound of a printer.

“Could you leave the holiday plans for later? I’d like to go home tonight, so I’d appreciate your help here.” He leaned over to the printer and took the report form, shaking it a little bit to cool it down, their printer was ancient and every paper came out hot like a furnace.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a second, I’ve still got three days to put somewhere.” Tom gestured with the pen at the calendar and twisted it between his fingers, thinking which dates would be the most promising.

“I could take 3rd and 7th,” he figured after a moment. Semir glanced up from where he began the report.

“Isn’t that the week we’re on radar duty?” He asked.

Tom poked himself in the cheek with the pen and nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

“What? That’s so cold!” Semir complained, “You’re going to leave me in it just like that? I took my week off at the best possible date, that’s not fair.”

“Relax, you’ll be likely partnered with Andre so that’s a win for you, isn’t it? That duty is mostly just sitting around anyway.” Tom pointed out and crossed the dates, claiming them for good. “If you two can manage sitting still for a few hours, but I’m getting the impression that could be a challenge.”

“It won’t, it’ll just be endless, Andre always breaks the radar in some way.” Semir leaned against his hand and highlighted a random letter with the pen. “As much as he’s a really great cop, he doesn’t want to have anything to do with technology, figuring out how to work our washing machine was a herculean task.”

“You married him in good and bad, so get used to the bad bit.” Tom smiled and clicked his pen close, standing up from his chair. “I’ll just hand this over to Engelhardt and we’ll do the report.”

“Oh great, finally,” Semir exhaled and continued to doodle on the document, which probably was a bad idea, but he couldn’t be bothered to care, it’d end up scrapped in a couple of months anyway, reports like that are only stored temporarily.

There wasn’t a whole lot to report anyway, the junkie was arrested and admitted to stealing the explosives from a construction site not far from the city and didn’t know who the client was. The explosives would be returned to the company responsible for the construction and the case would be closed with that, no other crime besides theft and driving under influence has been committed, and searching for someone the drugged-up guy couldn’t even properly describe was pointless. Hopefully, Engelhardt will be satisfied enough with the report and just leave it at that.

Semir leaned back in his chair, it creaked loudly as he stretched his sore back, the day’s been far too long already for a first shift since the honeymoon and all he wanted was to take a nice warm bath; with Andre if possible, and relax for the rest of the evening, he surely deserved it after today.

Tom reappeared moments later and the two of them could finally get their day’s work over with.

\----

At the end of the day when all the lights were turned off and only the night shift remained in their little room, Semir felt like he could sleep right there and then in the parking lot from how tired he was. He said his goodbyes with Tom and the two went to their individual cars. Semir searched through his pocket for the keys and noticed Andre standing by the BMW with crossed arms and head tilted upwards staring at the bright night sky.

It was a cloudless night and so the stary sky was particularly beautiful tonight. Cars only passed by occasionally and the night was quiet for the most part, so Andre’s eyes met his very quickly, hearing his approaching steps. 

“You look like death, what have you been doing all day?” 

Semir sighed at the amused tone of his husband but welcomed the kiss his Alpha pressed to his lips in greetings.

“Working, I’m absolutely beat.” The Omega ran a hand down his face in a weak attempt to wake himself up. Andre looked at him pitifully and gently took the car keys from his hand.

“Let’s go home,” he pressed his palm to Semir’s lower back, nudging him to walk to the other side of the car and Semir got in the passenger seat without protest. He closed his eyes just for a moment, the sound of the engine whirring to life lulling him to sleep.

It only felt like seconds had passed since he rested his eyes when he felt Andre’s hand on his knee and the Alpha’s voice coaxing him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and noticed much to his surprise that he slept the entire trip home, the BMW already sitting parked in front of their apartment.

The pair walked up the five steps towards the front door and Semir already felt the overwhelming urge to doze off returning as Andre opened the door. He followed his Alpha like a ghost all the way to the elevator and as they got inside, pressed to his side, sighing in content when he felt an arm wrap around him, securing him in place.

“Like a puppy after its first walk,” his husband’s voice refreshed his awareness as he nuzzled his face against the broad chest.

“Don’t make fun of me, you sat at the office all day while I was stuck outside in the cold.” He muttered unhappily.

“You wouldn’t be saying this if you’ve seen the Everest of paperwork on my table, I’d rather have the cold than that.” Andre retorted only getting a hum of acknowledgment from his partner as he continued to doze off against him and Andre began to worry he’d end up having to carry him to the apartment door. Fortunately, at the ding of arrival at their destination, Semir jerked awake once again and with another mighty sigh walked out of the elevator and towards the apartment door.

Once inside Semir moved automatically towards the bathroom while Andre locked the door. A warm bath and a long uninterrupted sleep was the only activity Semir had on his mind tonight. When Andre joined him moments later in undressing, he debated whether or not he should make it clear there was no energy left in him to do anything but take a bath, but when Andre got in and Semir followed by pressing his back to his husband’s chest, the thought died in his mind.

The Alpha made no suggestive moves and simply held Semir loosely in place as the bathtub steamed with hot water, fogging up the small space of their bathroom. They sat there quietly for a long moment, simply enjoying the warmth and pleasant scent of bath salts.

Quickly growing bored of the silence, Andre busied himself with caressing his mate’s hand until his fingers rested on the gold band around his ring finger. Semir felt the pause and tilted his head to look up at him.

“Feels weird doesn’t it?” He asked.

Andre looked down at him.

“What do you mean?”

Semir lifted his hand, Andre’s going along with it, both rings close to one another as their fingers entwined.

“Being married.” The Omega said.

“It doesn’t really, it’s simply more formal than saying we’re mated,” Andre said.

Semir lowered their hands to his chest and bent his knee to lazily run his foot over Andre’s shin.

“ It never ceases to amaze me how quickly you adjusted to the idea,” he chuckled, “You’ve always said settling down wasn’t for you.”

The Alpha shifted slightly behind him and rested his head against the tiled wall, leaving his hand where it laid pressed against Semir’s chest. Another tired sigh echoed through the bathroom and the Omega closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort he was enveloped with and Andre could feel him dozing off when his fingers loosened around his own.

Not knowing how to respond anyway, Andre didn’t attempt to hold him awake this time and resorted to moving his free arm out of the bathtub, leaning his elbow against the edge of the tub. He pressed the knuckles of his hand against his temple and exhaled slowly, letting his thoughts wander for a while within the quietness of the moment.


End file.
